


Friday Morning Blues (with a side of bacon)

by RogueWolf



Series: Risk Scores and Development [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Companionable Snark, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Top Qrow, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow and James have been together for less than six hours. That's enough time for them to realize that they like having sex together and that there's still a lot about each other that they don't know yet. And if their talking is interspersed with sex well, at least they're getting to know each other a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Morning Blues (with a side of bacon)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow-up to ["Coffee and Tea and Late Night Surprises".](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6341461)
> 
> You don't **have** to read it but I highly recommend reading it first so that you can understand where the characters are coming from.

Qrow woke to the scent of coffee and a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently awake. "Qrow," a voice said softly into his ear, "wake up, we're going to be late."

Qrow muttered something rude under his breath and the voice laughed. “That’s hardly polite,” it said chidingly and gave him one last shake. “Clothes are on the dresser. If you’re not out in ten minutes, you’re not going to like what I do next.”

Lips pressed against Qrow’s forehead and then there was the faintest sound of footsteps before the door clicked shut. Qrow lay there, tired and unwilling to get up, but he heard the promise in that voice when it said Qrow wouldn’t like what came next, so Qrow sighed and pushed himself.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced blearily around the room until he found the coffee steaming in its mug atop the nightstand. He grabbed it and took a long swallow, ignoring the way it burned the roof of his mouth. He was just _so tired._

With another sigh, Qrow stood up, wincing as the movement made his ass ache slightly, and he glanced around, searching for his underwear. He didn’t see it anywhere, but there was a neatly folded stack of clothing sitting on the dresser with a note on top. Qrow wondered over and peered down at it, the coffee cup clutched tightly in his hands.

‘ _I put your clothes in the washer. You can borrow these in the meantime. -James’_

Qrow rolled his eyes and looked at the clothes. A pair of plain, dark gray slacks and a simple black t-shirt. A black button-up was hanging off a hanger from one of the dresser drawer knobs and, when Qrow looked closer, he realized that the buttons were shaped like tiny silver feathers. A simple red tie hung over the shoulder and a pair of socks sat next to a pair of underwear, still bagged.

Qrow fingered the tie and shook his head before opening the underwear and starting to get dressed.

* * *

When he stepped out of the bedroom, hair still damp from washing his face, he found James leaning against the kitchen island, phone in hand as he sipped from his own mug of coffee. Qrow paused and took a moment to appreciate him.

James had always dressed with the utmost care - his colours were always carefully selected and his suits always tailored - but he was wearing what Qrow liked to call his battle suit. He was in a tailored navy blue suit - his jacket already on - with a navy blue waistcoat with silver stripes. He had a deep red tie tucked into his waistcoat and, as Qrow watched silently from the doorway, James tugged his customary glove onto his right hand.

And Qrow felt suddenly, abruptly, out of place. He knew he looked good; the clothes James had given him framed his body in a way that flattered Qrow and even the colours were close to what he usually wore. But seeing James leaning against the island, radiating a sense of power and self-confidence, Qrow felt nothing more than like a child trying to play dress-up. It didn’t escape his notice that his usual “dress-up” clothes consisted of nothing more than a pair of nice black jeans and an ironed polo shirt, and maybe a blazer.

He took a step back, intent on hiding in his room - maybe he could tell James he didn’t feel well and couldn’t make it to work - when James looked up and smiled. “Qrow,” he said warmly, and Qrow smiled back, his stomach rolling uneasily. “There you are.” James looked him over and nodded. “Good,” he said approvingly. “I thought they’d fit.”

Qrow nodded wordlessly, fingering the tie he had knotted loosely around his throat. James’ phone chimed and he looked down, smiling softly as he swiped his thumb across the surface, and then looked back up at Qrow. “Do you need anymore coffee? I have a travel thermos you can use.” He gestured towards the fridge, “There’s also some fruit if you want any, and croissants and cheese.”

“Maybe some coffee?” Qrow asked quietly. James glanced at him sharply and then nodded again.

“You should probably get something to at least nibble on,” he told Qrow as he walked over to one of the cabinet to pull down a matte black thermos. “Chances are the meeting’s going to run late.”

“Yeah,” Qrow agreed, but he didn’t move, too busy staring at the long lines of James’ body, highlighted against the crisp cut of the suit. “Hey,” he said, “how come you had clothes that fit me? You haven’t been stalking me, have you?” He tried to flip his voice at the end, make the question teasing instead of accusatory, but he failed and the question came out sounding shaky, almost lost.

“What?” James said, setting the coffee pot down hard on the counter. He spun around to stare at Qrow, his eyes wide.

“The clothes,” Qrow repeated, plucking at the button-up. “Your shoulders are broader than mine, and you have a lot more muscle. There’s no way you’d fit in this shirt, and don’t even get me started on the pants.” He flicked his gaze to James and then away. “So, whose clothes am I wearing?”

“They’re my clothes, Qrow,” James said quietly. He took a step towards Qrow and Qrow held up a hand; James stopped moving.

“I’d maybe believe that except for the fact that I can tell that these haven’t been worn before. Or they were only worn once. Either way, they’re not your clothes, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t treat me like an idiot,” Qrow snapped.

James looked at Qrow, saw the way Qrow’s fingers were digging into his palms, the way his shoulders were hunched in, and sighed. “I’m not treating you like an idiot,” he said, “those are really my clothes.” He waved a hand at Qrow when the other man opened his mouth. “Let me finish, please. I promise, I’ll explain everything.”

Qrow shut his mouth, crossed his arms, and waited.

James ran a hand through his hair, ruining the carefully arranged strands, and sighed again. “Did I ever tell you about Penny?” he asked.

Qrow blinked, caught completely off guard. “Who?”

“Penny,” James said again, “my daughter.”

Qrow stared. “You...have a daughter?”

James rocked back on his heels and nodded. “From my former marriage.” He gestured at Qrow’s clothes. “She bought me those last Christmas, but she didn’t get the sizes right.”

“So why didn’t you just return them?” Qrow asked.

James shook his head. “She lost the receipt,” he explained. “And,” his cheeks flushed, “it’s the first time she ever bought me something,” he said quickly. “Usually she just gives me cards.” He stared at Qrow intently. “This was a big deal.”

Qrow sighed and let his arms drop. “Shit, I’m sorry James.” He rubbed the heel of his palm over his temples and looked up at him. “I just, I didn’t mean to be a jerk it’s just…” he trailed off, not knowing how to explain. “This isn’t me,” he finally said. James cocked his head to the side, looking at Qrow confusedly. “The slacks and the tie and the dress shirt? I don’t wear stuff like this.” Qrow pointed a finger at James. “ _You_ do and it fits you. Me? I just look silly.”

“Is that what you think?” James asked and stepped forwards toward Qrow. “I think you don’t understand just how much this fits you.” He stopped when he was roughly a foot away from Qrow, his gaze sweeping down his body before locking onto Qrow’s eyes. “You could dress like this every day; I never understood why you didn’t.”

“Because it’s not _me_ ,” Qrow stressed. “I don’t belong in fancy shit like this. I’m a jeans and jacket kind of guy. I’m nothin’ special.”

“Oh Qrow,” James murmured, “that’s where you’re wrong.” He slid his fingers under Qrow’s chin, tilting his head back the slightest bit to kiss him softly. “You,” he said between kisses, “are very special.” He nipped gently at Qrow’s bottom lip. “You just haven’t learned how to see yourself as that yet.”

James pulled back from Qrow to gaze down at him from hooded eyes and Qrow’s breath caught in his throat when he realized that James’ pupils were dilated. He whimpered softly and James’ eyelids fluttered. He kissed Qrow one last time and then stepped away, making sure to put enough distance between them so that they wouldn’t get...distracted.

“We need to leave,” James said, and Qrow swayed when he heard the roughness to James’ voice. “Otherwise we’ll get there late.”

Qrow licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. We driving together?”

James smiled. “Would you like to?”

“Only if we take my car,” Qrow teased. “I’ve seen you pull out of the parking lot at work and it’s too early to get pulled over for speeding.”

“I’ve never gotten a speeding ticket in my life,” James said loftily, but his eyes twinkled at Qrow and Qrow couldn’t help but grin back.

* * *

“It wouldn’t hurt you to speed up a little bit,” James commented. He had a foot pressed against the floorboards, almost as if by pushing against an imaginary gas pedal he’d somehow make Qrow drive faster. “We’re never going to get there in time.”

“I’m already going ten miles over the speed limit,” Qrow told him, “and there are school busses up ahead.”

James looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. “ _Empty_ school busses,” he pointed out.

“No,” Qrow said firmly, “it’s a bad habit to get into.”

James sighed and slouched into the doorframe. “How is it that you’re so impatient in everything else but you drive as though you’re back in driver’s ed?”

“There’s nothing wrong with turning on your signals,” Qrow retorted. “Or letting people in when they need to switch lanes.”

James sighed louder.

“Just wait until you have to teach Penny how to drive,” Qrow said smugly. “You’re gonna go insane.”

James shook his head. “We’ve already talked about it; Penny doesn’t feel ready to drive just yet.”

Qrow looked over at him and James shrugged. “People learn at different paces,” he said calmly. “And I don’t mind driving her wherever she needs to go. Plus, if I’m not available, Asper has always been more than happy to lend a hand.”

“Asper?” Qrow asked curiously.

“A friend,” James said. “We met each other during night classes a few years back and we would grab dinner afterwards.” He smiled fondly. “And then they were hired on as one of the teachers at Penny’s school.”

“You went to night classes?”

James nodded. “I was working on my masters at the time. We met in one of my project management courses.” He chuckled. “It was the Leadership and Organizational Behavior class; we needed to team up and Asper and I were sitting next to each other.” He shrugged. “Neither of us knew anybody else so, it just made sense to be partners.”

“Huh,” Qrow said. “They sound pretty cool.”

“They are,” James agreed. He hesitated and then, “Would you like to meet them? You two have a lot in common.”

“Sure,” Qrow said, and grinned at James. “I’d like that.”

* * *

By the time they got to the office, the sun had only just started to bloom over the horizon and Qrow’s stomach was rumbling. He ignored James’ amused glance and parked the car. “Out,” he ordered, “before I toss you out.”

James snickered and slid out of the car. Qrow glared at him through the window and stepped out, pressing the lock button on his car and it meep-meeped at him. “Really?” James asked, when Qrow walked around the front.

“Don’t even start,” Qrow said, and James laughed and fell in beside him, rolling his shoulders and buttoning his jacket in quick, easy movements.

Qrow’s stomach rumbled again and James’ eyes crinkled. “I told you you should have gotten something,” he said. He flinched slightly when Qrow poked him - hard - in the side and raised an eyebrow. “That was helpful.”

“It was,” Qrow growled, “It made me feel better.”

James’ lips twitched and he lifted his arm, shaking his sleeve back so he could see his watch. “The cafeteria should be open,” he said, “and there’s, surprisingly, enough time to go grab you something.”

“I told you we’d get here in time,” Qrow told him. He perked up suddenly. “Hey, it’s Friday! Do you know what that means?”

“That I have a weekend ahead where I can fuck you senseless into my bed?” James drawled.

Qrow’s steps faltered and James kept walking. Qrow caught up a few seconds later and poked James again. “You are such a bastard,” he hissed. “You can’t just say that where anybody could hear!”

James glanced down at Qrow and then at the parking lot with its overwhelming fifteen cars. “Yes,” James said dryly, “what was I thinking? You never know when the cars will become sentient and tattle on us.”

Qrow narrowed his eyes at him and James stared back blandly. Qrow threw up his arms. “Fine, be that way.”

“Thank you,” James said, “I shall.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “You’ve never been like this before,” he told James. “You were always so...so…”

“Polite?” James suggested.

“Distant,” Qrow finished. “I mean, yeah sure, you were polite but,” he shrugged. “It was like you were always holding yourself back for some reason.”

“Probably because I was,” James admitted. “I don’t mean to but,” he raised his gloved hand, waved his fingers. “The accident made a lot of people uncomfortable,” he continued in a softer voice. “It’s easier for them to deal with it when they can’t see the aftermath. Now that I’m no longer hidden away in a hospital, I’m a constant reminder that it could happen to any of them at any time.” He clenched his fist and let it fall back to his side. “It’s better for all of us if I’m distant.”

“Hey,” Qrow said, and wrapped his hand around James’ fist. “I like you when you’re not distant. I like you when you’re _you._ ”

James blinked fiercely and then smiled. “I know you do,” he said, his voice still soft. “It’s part of what makes you so special.”

Qrow snorted. “Part? Buddy, I’m more than just part special.” He looked around and then tugged James to a halt. “I’m serious though. Don’t feel like you need to lock yourself away from me, ok?”

James nodded. “I’ll try not to.”

“Good,” Qrow said. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed James quickly before dropping back down and pulling James behind him. “Come on. It’s Friday which means there’s going to be biscuits and gravy. And I want to get some before they’re all gone.”

James touched his lips with his free hand and then laced his gloved fingers with Qrow as he led the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

“I fucking love biscuits and gravy,” Qrow said happily. He slurped his orange juice loudly, making James wince. “They should serve them everyday.”

“Swear jar,” Douglas said from his spot further down the table. He didn’t look up at Qrow, his head bent over his laptop as he fixed one of the mock-ups.

“Shit, I mean shoot?” Qrow muttered. Douglas peered up at him over the rims of his shaded glasses and raised two fingers.

“I know,” Qrow sighed. He dug two quarters out of his wallet and flipped them over to Douglas.

Douglas caught them easily and nodded. “Thank you,” he said, then went back to messing with his laptop.

James quirked an eyebrow at Qrow. “Swear jar?”

“It’s new,” Qrow grumbled. “Somebody complained that there’s too much swearing in the office so they started a swear jar. Dougie here-”

“Douglas.”

“Is the one who collects the coins if the swear jar isn’t nearby.”

“How did Douglas get nominated for that?”

“He doesn’t pi-annoy anybody and we all trust him,” Qrow explained. “He’s a good kid, for all that he keeps taking all my money.”

“I’m curious,” James said, “how much money have you lost so far?”

Qrow’s cheeks flushed. “A couple of dollars.”

“Twenty dollars and fifty cents,” Douglas said promptly. He smiled slightly. “Qrow doesn’t seem to learn.”

James’ eyebrows flew up. “You lost twenty dollars already?”

Qrow’s cheeks flushed darker. “I’m working on it,” he complained.

James eyed Qrow and then turned to Douglas. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to see if Mr. Schnee and his group are here yet.” He walked out of the room, pointedly not looking at Qrow. He made it to the doorway before his shoulders started shaking and Qrow could hear the tiniest little breath of laughter right before James shut the door.

“Bastard,” Qrow muttered, and Douglas held up another finger.

* * *

The meeting went better than planned. Qrow had expected Schnee to come in roaring and demanding the sun and moon and stars - and he did - but James was on his A-game, cutting in and stealing Schnee’s thunder until Schnee could do nothing but sit in his chair and glare silently. It didn’t help Schnee that James and Qrow had not only updated the proposal with what they knew they _could_ do, but they had put together timelines and cost-benefit analyses, explaining why Schnee’s new demands were both unreasonable and unattainable in the amount of time they had left in the original contract.

Qrow had been glad halfway through the meeting that he was sitting at the table instead of at the back of the room because seeing James standing at the front of the room, hands moving gracefully through the air, had left Qrow suddenly, achingly, hard. And the damn pants James had given him didn’t help hide anything.

The meeting had finished with Schnee agreeing to the revised proposal and storming out, his team muttering goodbyes and trailing out behind him. James grinned smugly at Qrow and Douglas and then the three of them sat down and spent the next several hours going through the screens they had already designed and tweaking them. Winter came in halfway and joined them, documenting the new business requirements and adding them to their backlog.

Qrow wanted to do nothing more than to sneak away with James for a little fun but he knew James wouldn’t do anything so obvious when Winter and Douglas were in the room. Instead, he contented himself with knocking his foot against James’s foot or knee and pulling his foot out of reach when James started to respond. It was childish and silly and Qrow enjoyed how annoyed James was starting to look when he realized that Qrow was just a shade too fast for him to catch.

It didn’t help matters that Qrow was biting his lips, _absently_ playing with his tie, and sliding his hips more than necessary whenever he got up. He could feel James’ eyes on him the entire time, burning into him and making him shiver. But Qrow brushed it off; he leaned in too close to James when he handed out water bottles, pressed himself a little too firmly against James’ back when he explained how the new design should work, and let his fingers trail across the back of James’ very red neck when he walked away.

Luckily, Winter was too completely focused on her notes to pay attention to Qrow’s antics, and Douglas had collapsed on the couch at the side of the room, slipped on a pair of headphones, and settled into UI land. There was always the chance that one of them might look up at the wrong time, but Qrow rather enjoyed that little edge of danger. Seeing James’ breathing deepen, he thought he was enjoying it too.

It was almost 3:30 when James stood up, drawing everyone’s attention as he cleared his throat. “Good job today, everyone,” he said. “We got a lot accomplished and I’m very thankful for all the effort you put in.”

Winter flushed and Douglas just watched James calmly. “I know it was a lot, asking you to make such large, last minute changes, but I think we’re going to have a stronger product now.” James looked at all of them and smiled. “Thank you.” He nodded at them and headed out to his next meeting.

Qrow waited all of five seconds before pulling out his phone, now recharged since Douglas had lent him a cable, and started texting James.

_‘I miss you.’_

_‘...Qrow, I literally just left the room.’_

_‘I’m all alone…’_

_‘Qrow. No.’_

_‘No one here beside me…’_

_‘I’m not doing this, Qrow.’_

_‘Aww come on Jimmy, don’t be such a spoilsport.’_

_‘It's James’_

_‘Hi It’s James, I’m Qrow and I want your dick inside me.’_

James didn’t respond for the longest time and Qrow was starting to get worried that he’d gone too far when his phone buzzed.

_‘Are you sure you want to go there?’_

Qrow grinned. _‘I already went there once before. But I need to try it again, make sure it wasn’t a fluke.’_

_‘The only fluke that happened was not making you lose your voice. I should fix that.’_

Qrow swallowed hard and his fingers stumbled across his screen. _‘Yeah? How’re you planning on doing that? With your dick in my mouth or you pounding into my ass?’_

_‘Who said I have to pick just one?’_

“Qrow?”

Qrow’s head darted up and he stared at Winter who was leaning forward, peering at him curiously. “Are you all right?” She asked. “You look flushed.” She frowned at him. “If you had a cold, you should have stayed home.”

“No, I’m fine,” Qrow said, shaking his head. “Just, really warm all of a sudden.” He pushed himself away from the table and hurriedly collected his gear. “I think I’m going to head home though, just in case.”

“Orange juice,” Winter said firmly. “Drink lots of fluids and make sure to get some rest.”

Qrow’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he jumped. “Right, rest.” He shrugged his bag onto his shoulder. “I’ll do that.” He turned to go and stopped when Douglas called his name. “Yeah?” He asked, turning sideways to see him.

Douglas was looking at him, a wry twist to his lips that meant he wasn’t fooled by this sudden cold. “You have something, right here,” he told Qrow tapping the side of his neck.

Qrow reached up, touching his own neck lightly, and then flushed even deeper when he realized that that was one of the spots that James had been sucking on last night.

“I recommend concealer,” Douglas said and turned back to his computer. “Or have them mark lower next time.”

Qrow stammered out a thanks and then fled the room before Winter could start asking questions about why Qrow would need concealer.

* * *

_‘You left a hickey on my neck!’_

_‘I left hickies in a lot of places, Qrow.’_

Qrow sputtered and glared at his phone. _‘That’s not the point.’_

_‘Isn’t it? I’m not certain what you hoped to accomplish by bringing up hickies, unless it’s your way of asking for more.’_

And, well, James wasn’t _wrong_. Qrow wouldn’t mind more. He wouldn’t mind a lot of things. He just didn’t want them where others could see. Not yet, at least, and not while he was at work.

_‘I’m not answering that.’_

_‘You realize that you just did, right?’_

_‘.....aren’t you in a meeting?’_

_‘I am. Aren’t you the one who texted me first, knowing that I was going to_ **_be_ ** _in a meeting?’_

_‘Nobody said you had to respond.’_

_‘But I did. So, tell me, Qrow,’_ and damn, if Qrow couldn’t hear James’ drawl, the way he’d smirk at Qrow while drawing his name out. _‘Which would you prefer? My dick in your ass or in your mouth?’_

Qrow shuddered, his eyes closing briefly as he remembered how James’ cock had looked last night, and the way it had felt sliding in and out of him.

 _‘Who said I couldn’t want both?’_ he shot back, unable to think of anything else clever to say.

James’ reply was slow in coming but when Qrow opened it, his mouth went dry.

 _‘I’d take my time, be so gentle, open you up until you’re begging beneath me and then I’d slide in. And I’d fuck you the way you drive, slowly, carefully, until you have tears on your face and you’re gasping for breath. And then I’d pull out, bite my way up your body until your skin is covered in marks and I’d fuck your throat as deep as you could take it. And we’d be going slow, oh so very slow, my dear Qrow, and my hands would be on your cock, teasing and stroking but not letting you come until you can’t say a single word._ **_That’s_ ** _what will happen if you want both.’_

Qrow just sat there, mouth hanging open. His phone buzzed again and he opened the text numbly to see _‘ ;) ’_ staring up at him from his screen. “Fuck,” Qrow whispered, realizing in that moment that he was completely, utterly doomed.

* * *

James frowned down at his phone; Qrow hadn’t responded back to his last text from almost an hour ago and he couldn’t help but wonder if he had done something wrong. Qrow had _seemed_ to be into the - James felt the tips of his ears warm as he thought about it - phone sex. Sexting? But his sudden silence made James hurry to find him, to make sure that everything was ok.

He poked his head into the conference room and frowned harder when he saw only Douglas, still coding from his spot on the couch. Douglas glanced up when the door opened and shoved off one of his headphones. “Hey,” he said.

“Hi,” James replied, and stepped inside the room. He pulled out one of the chairs and settled into it, noticing how Douglas seemed to relax once James wasn’t looming over him. “You’re here late.”

Douglas shrugged. “If I get this taken care of now, I won’t be as swamped on Monday. I’m supposed to help Ozpin out with redesigning our website, remember?”

James nodded. “I do. We agreed to a 70/30 time split. Is that still good? Or do we need to readjust our estimates?”

Douglas shrugged again. “I think I should be fine. Ozpin and I talked briefly about it yesterday, so I’ve got a vague idea, and I don’t think it’ll be that difficult.” He pushed his glasses back up his face. “It’s going to be time consuming, more than it will be hard. We’ve got a lot of info on our site.”

“Make sure you let me know if you need anything,” James said firmly.

Douglas stared at him appraisingly and then nodded slowly. “Ok, sure.” He opened his mouth, hesitated, then closed it.

“Was there...something else?” James asked.

Douglas looked at him and then took a deep breath. “It’s, I don’t know if it’s out of line but, it’s good to see you happy.”

James blinked, startled, and then gave Douglas a small smile. “It’s nice to be happy again,” he told him.

“Yes,” Douglas said softly, “it is.”

They sat there for a few moments, not speaking but letting the unspoken words settle around them, and then James levered himself out of his chair. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Qrow is, would you?” He asked, as casually as he could.

“He said he was going home,” Douglas said, carefully not looking at him. “He thought he might have a cold.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Did he.” He pushed the chair back in and headed to the exit. “Thanks for letting me know. I’ll see you next week, Douglas.”

Douglas slid his headphone back on. “Yup,” he said, and then focused back on his screen.

* * *

The building was almost empty; most of the employees tended to leave by two or three on Fridays, and the hallways were dim, the automatic lights flickering on as he passed the sensors, so that he walked down a corridor of dim brightness. He was checking his phone - again - when he noticed that the door to Ozpin’s office was open.

He frowned. Ozpin had left immediately after their meeting was over, saying they had important plans for the weekend. They would never have left their office open. James headed for it, pushing the door open a little further. “Hello?” He called, “Anyone there?”

Arms twined around his neck and dragged him deeper into the room. James opened his mouth to shout and fingers covered his lips. “Shhh,” Qrow whispered, and then his mouth was on James’ and he was kissing him. James groaned into the kiss and brought his hands up to tangle into Qrow’s hair. Qrow pulled away. “No hands,” he told James, “trust me.”

James let his hands fall back to his sides and Qrow hummed happily and kissed him again, breaking away to nip at James’ bottom lip while his hands when to James’s belt, unbuckling it quickly and unzipping James’ pants.

“Qrow, this isn’t a good place,” James started, but Qrow reached in and grasped him, his hand fever hot, and James gasped, his eyes slamming shut as Qrow twisted his hand. Qrow let out a breathy chuckle and James heard him mutter something about the carpet. Qrow stroked James’s cock harder, pushing his pants and underwear down with his other hand and James could feel Qrow’s grip change suddenly, going from an underhand hold to an overhand, and he forced his eyes open only to see Qrow drop to his knees in front of James and lick his way along James’ cock.

James sucked in a sharp breath and stared, watching as Qrow licked his way up from his hand to the top of James’ dick before delicately wrapping his mouth around James and bobbing up and down. James’s hands fisted at his side; he wanted to run his fingers through Qrow’s hair, wanted to grip tight and see how much Qrow could take, wanted to just thrust until he could feel the back of Qrow’s throat. But Qrow had asked him to trust him and so James stood still, shuddering as Qrow bobbed his way up and down, sucking and hollowing his cheeks, stroking and twisting his hand around the base of him until James thought he’d go mad the need for more.

Qrow pulled off James with a wet pop and grinned up at James, his lips shiny with spit. “Hey,” he said. James couldn’t respond, his body so wired that he felt like speaking would overwhelm him completely.

“I thought about what you said,” Qrow continued, and James closed his eyes, felt his whole body shiver at the sound of Qrow’s voice, hoarse and raspy. “And I decided I should do something about it.” He tugged at James’s pants and underwear until they were around his ankles and James stepped out of them at Qrow’s urging. “You should take off your jacket,” Qrow said thoughtfully, “and your waistcoat and shirt too.”

James cracked an eye open to peer down at Qrow and Qrow just grinned and waved at him. “Come on, you do trust me, right?”

James took a deep breath, nodded, and then carefully shrugged out of his jacket, laying it across the blank space of Ozpin’s desk and then, just as carefully, unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt and laid them on top.

“Good, James” Qrow rasped, “good.” He licked his lips and reached down to palm himself and James realized that other than the plain black T-shirt, Qrow was completely naked. His cock twitched and he closed his eyes again, counting silently, trying to regain control. He was halfway to ten when he felt Qrow’s fingers against his dick and then he was rolling down a condom. James’ eyes snapped open.

“Qrow?” He asked, confused.

“Trust me,” Qrow said again, and poured lube over James’ dick, making sure to spread it everywhere.

James squinted at the bottle half-hidden in Qrow’s grasp. “Is that..is that from my house?”

Qrow waggled his eyebrows at him. “You should really learn to put your toys away, Jimmy, you never know when somebody might come along and steal a thing or two.” He pressed a kiss to James’ thigh. “Or in this case, borrow for our mutual pleasure. But whatever, the point still stands.” He looked up at James through half-lidded eyes. “I need you on your knees.”

James’ nostrils flared and then he sunk down gracefully, never taking his eyes off of Qrow’s until they were kneeling face-to-face.

“Thank you,” Qrow whispered, stroking a hand along James’ cheek. He kissed him and then stood up for a brief moment until he could straddle James’ lap. “Remember to breathe,” Qrow warned him, and then he angled his hips, wrapped a hand around James’ cock to keep him steady, and slid down onto him smoothly.

James grunted, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt Qrow envelop him, the heat of his body almost too much, and then he felt Qrow move, pulling himself up so he could sink back down onto him and then roll himself up so he could kiss James.

“I’ve been here an hour,” Qrow murmured against James’ lips. “Waiting for you, my fingers in my ass as I stretched myself open for you.” He licked at James’ bottom lip and then kissed his way down James’ chin to his jawline and pressed another kiss there. “The entire time all I could think about was your dick in me, stretching me wider and wider.” Qrow gave a full body shiver and his rhythm faltered. He pressed a hand against James’ chest, holding himself steady as he began to ride James faster at an almost frantic pace. “Each time I thought I’d come I’d stop, because I wanted to come with you,” Qrow panted. His voice cracked and James forced himself to take a deep breath. “And now you’re here and you’re in me and I can’t take it and I want you and-”

Qrow’s voice splintered into a harsh cry as he came, pulsing against between them, his ass clenching down on James, ringing a moan from him. And as Qrow’s ass kept fluttering around him, as Qrow struggled to breathe, James felt his own orgasm rip through him and he thrust into Qrow, making him cry out as James chased after his own orgasm, sending aftershocks rippling through Qrow as he clung to James.

They didn’t move for a long time, both of them trembling as they remembered how to move and breathe and function. And then Qrow pushed himself off of James, moaning softly, and collapsed on the floor. James let himself slump down next to him, carding his hand through Qrow’s hair, remembering too late that Qrow had told him “no hands.” But Qrow sighed and pressed himself into James’ touch and James smiled sleepily and kept his hand there.

James was drifting, almost asleep where he sat, when Qrow pushed himself up with a groan. “Hey,” he said, shaking James’ shoulder. “No falling asleep here.”

“I’m not asleep,” James mumbled, “I’m half dead.”

Qrow snorted. “That’s hilarious.” He tickled his fingers under James’ arms until James shifted, glaring at Qrow. “Come on, Jimmy, wakey wakey.”

“James,” James corrected and then shoved Qrow’s hands away. “I’ll get up when you get dressed.”

“Oooh,” Qrow said, his eyes glinting, “do I,” he placed a hand on his hip and struck a pose, his cock dangerously close to James’ mouth, “distract you?”

James narrowed his eyes at Qrow’s cock and then looked up at Qrow. “Unless you plan on screaming yourself hoarse within the next five minutes, I recommend you get dressed.”

Qrow’s breathing hitched and he stared at James, his pupils blown wide. “You promise?”

James reached out, wrapped his hands around Qrow’s hips to drag him close. “You won’t be able to speak for days,” he said, and flicked his tongue out to lick at the slit at the top of Qrow’s cock. I promise you that.”

Qrow whined softly. “Ok, yeah.” He closed his eyes and swallowed before looking at James again. “But not now. I’ve got plans?” He flushed. “I mean, I’ve got plans for us, if you’re interested?”

James smiled and stood up, using Qrow for balance until he was standing straight. “I’m interested.”

“Good,” Qrow said, his shoulders slumping with relief. “Want to have dinner with me?”

James’ smile widened. “I’d be happy to.

* * *

“...You know, when you asked me out to dinner, I wasn’t expecting...this.”

“You’re going to love it,” Qrow assured him. “Who doesn’t love bacon?”

James stared at the flickering sign above the apprehensively. “I don’t know, but this might be the time to start.”

“Whatever,” Qrow said, rolling his eyes. “Just come inside.” He walked into the diner, not waiting to see if James was following. James hesitated and then took a deep breath, nose wrinkling as the smell of bacon permeated the air around him. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Qrow was at the counter, talking to the hostess. When James came in they both looked at him and Qrow hooked a thumb at him. “That’s my plus one,” he told the girl, and she laughed.

“Great, let’s get you set up.”She grabbed two menus and then steered them through the diner until they were at a corner booth in the back, a pot of coffee and two mugs sitting on top of the table. “Your server will be with you shortly, have a good meal!”

Qrow smiled at her. “Thanks, Trish.”

Trish smiled back. “Anytime, Qrow. Next time, don’t wait so long before visiting again.” She waved at James and then disappeared back into the diner.

Qrow flipped James one of the menus. “Before you ask, yes, everything comes with bacon and no, don’t even think about getting something without it.”

James quirked an eyebrow at him. “What if I didn’t like bacon?”

“Please,” Qrow said dryly, “I’ve seen you inhale double bacon cheeseburgers when you thought nobody was looking. Don’t even try and pretend that you don’t like bacon now.”

James winked at Qrow. “I had to at least try.”

“Coward,” Qrow said, but there was no heat behind it. He leaned forward. “Look, I know it looks like a dump outside, and maybe it’s not on the best side of town but _trust me_ , their food is worth it.”

James placed a finger over Qrow’s lips. “I trust you,” he said solemnly. Qrow stared at his finger and James jerked it up, flicking Qrow’s nose. Qrow let out an affronted yelp and rubbed at his nose, pouting at James. “Now,” said James, picking up the menu. “Let’s see what they have.”

He kept his smile hidden behind the menu and, after their server came by to take their order, when Qrow tentatively placed his hand on the table between them, palm side up, James placed his hand on top, tangling their fingers togethers as they smiled at each other and waited for their food.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are the best!
> 
> Based off wyomingsass's prompt: I don't know how useable this is, but I'd love to see some top!Qrow written in a way to suggest that their norm is either/or, whatever they're feeling up for that night.


End file.
